The Daily vlogs of Emily Griffin
by Family Guy Fan writer 15
Summary: Emily Violet Jane Griffin uploads her daily vlogs.


Camera POV

[You first see a pink wall until the camera turns to see Emily while she's sitting on her desk while she's setting up her camera.]

 **EMILY:** ...Testing... is thing thing on? Hi, I'm Emily Violet Jane Griffin. As you my know, this happens to be my first time making a video blog. I wasn't always called Griffin, I was used to be called Chevapravatdumrong which was my biological mother's name till she got married to my step-father Wilber Lovegood back when I was two. Then a fews years later, I got a step-brother named Jack and he used be such a goofball until 2 weeks ago, my original family died in a car crash I was in. I was lucky I survived although, I ended up incontinent thanks to that. A week later after that, I moved in with my biological father who I didn't know till that time I've woken up from my coma, after that car crash. Although I am glad I another Family on my father's side and they have been generous to give me my own they've built in the basement.

 **LOIS** : (Offscreen) Emily, dinner's ready!

 **EMILY** : Comming.

[Emily carries the camera and you can see her bedroom which had pink walls and a purple bed and then you see the door the camera's heading through and then enter's John and Tyler's room.]

 **EMILY** : (Offscreen) In case your wondering, this happens to be my roommates, John and Tyler's bedroom. My Family had just expanded the basement so that I could have my own room.

[You then look at some wooden stair as it creeks a little hearing that Emily's climbing up and then came to a door at the top of the stairs and you then see Emily's hand opening it to reveal a hallway with five open doorways and then you then see the camera's point of view hearing toward the doorway next to the center on the right to reveal the dinning room where the entire Griffin family (including John and Tyler).]

 **PETER** : Trying out that camera we gave you, Emily?

 **EMILY** : (Offscreen) Indeed I am, That's my biological father, Peter Griffin. He works at the Pawtucket Brewery.

[The camera then moves towards Lois.]

 **EMILY** : (Offscreen) That's my step mother Lois.

[Lois giggles a little.]

 **LOIS** : Didn't fancy myself in one of your blogs.

[Then the camera move towards Meg.]

 **EMILY** : (Offscreen) That's my sister Meg, she and I have always been the best sisters?

 **MEG** : How come you never gave me a camera?

 **PETER** : (Offscreen) Shut up Meg...

[You then hear the sound of someone kicking Peter in his knee.]

 **PETER** : (Offscreen) *his* Ahhh... *his* Ahhh...

 **JOHN** : (Offscreen) Again, don't you ever tell Meg to shut up.

[Camera then moves towards' John who is next to Meg.]

 **EMILY** : (Offscreen) And That's John, one of my roommates, he's Meg's fiancé.

 **JOHN** : Well... not quite there yet technically, but getting there.

 **MEG** : (Offscreen) We just needed a few more years before were allowed to get married and have kids...

[Camera then moves to Chris and Tyler who are both at the other end of the table.]

 **EMILY** : (Offscreen) That's Chris, my brother who is picking his nose right now at the moment...

 **LOIS** : (Offscreen) Chris, that's disgusting, go upstairs and wash your hands.

[Chris then groans and walks out of the dinning room.]

 **EMILY** : (Offscreen) And that's Tyler, Johns best friend.

[Camera then moves to Brian who is sitting next to Emily on her left.]

 **EMILY** : (Offscreen) That's Brian, he's Peter's dog and best buddy to him.

 **BRIAN** : And since I've been introduced, why don't you viewers read one of my copies of "Faster then the Speed of Love"?

 **EMILY** : (Offscreen) Brian, I've read it, and it's awful, you need to think hard in order to make a good story.

[Camera then pans to the right and you see Stewie sitting in his high chair.]

 **EMILY** : (Offscreen) And last but not least, my baby brother Stewie.

 **LOIS** : (Offscreen) Hey Stewie, say hi to camera!

 **STEWIE** : Hey diaper girl, why don't you do me a favor and get that camera off of me? Or else, I throw it the trash can.

 **EMILY** : (Offscreen) Fine, if you don't want to be on camera today, then fine... Also, stop calling me that.

[The camera then pans back to Emily's face.]

 **EMILY** : Okay, so that's pretty much it about my family, when ever I got some anything to vlog about, I will one day update it when ever thing get interesting.

 **STEWIE** : (Offscreen) Hey Emily, why do you have to talk to that piece of Crap?

 **EMILY** : If your watching this? Then you understand why. Anyway, I better go now and have dinner. I'll see you around.

[Camera then cuts to black.]


End file.
